falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
MQ101TVAnchorman VoiceOnly.txt
MQ101TVStation |scene= |srow=3|topic=001EC172|before=|response=And now for a brief look at the local weather. This weekend, unseasonably warm temperatures continue with a high of 56.|after=PlayerTV: But then we're looking at a cold front coming down from Canada, making it crisp and dry for next week's Halloween festivities. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC171|before=PlayerTV: And now for a brief look at the local weather. This weekend, unseasonably warm temperatures continue with a high of 56.|response=But then we're looking at a cold front coming down from Canada, making it crisp and dry for next week's Halloween festivities. |after=PlayerTV: Looking in on next week's forecast, we have a high of 52 on Monday.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC170|before=PlayerTV: But then we're looking at a cold front coming down from Canada, making it crisp and dry for next week's Halloween festivities. |response=Looking in on next week's forecast, we have a high of 52 on Monday.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3|topic=001EC16F|before=|response=It would also appear our troops stationed overseas are experiencing some unusual weather, as well.|after=PlayerTV: On the Island of Mambajao the nights are cold. Unseasonably so for Southeast Asia. But for the 5th Infantry, that's as comfortable as an Autumn jamboree.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC16E|before=PlayerTV: It would also appear our troops stationed overseas are experiencing some unusual weather, as well.|response=On the Island of Mambajao the nights are cold. Unseasonably so for Southeast Asia. But for the 5th Infantry, that's as comfortable as an Autumn jamboree.|after=PlayerTV: All the easier for our mechanized hellcats to drive any screaming Commie meamies right into the Bohol Sea.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC16D|before=PlayerTV: On the Island of Mambajao the nights are cold. Unseasonably so for Southeast Asia. But for the 5th Infantry, that's as comfortable as an Autumn jamboree.|response=All the easier for our mechanized hellcats to drive any screaming Commie meamies right into the Bohol Sea.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4|topic=001EC16C|before=|response=And now a look at sports.|after=PlayerTV: Something that is, unquestionably, inescapably, American. I am referring of course, to our great national pastime, baseball. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC16B|before=PlayerTV: And now a look at sports.|response=Something that is, unquestionably, inescapably, American. I am referring of course, to our great national pastime, baseball. |after=PlayerTV: This afternoon, right here in the city, Boston's swatting sultans will swing for the fences.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC16A|before=PlayerTV: Something that is, unquestionably, inescapably, American. I am referring of course, to our great national pastime, baseball. |response=This afternoon, right here in the city, Boston's swatting sultans will swing for the fences.|after=PlayerTV: Led by star pitcher Matt "The Missile" Murtagh, Boston hopes to defeat Texas, and deliver their first World Series victory since 1918.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC169|before=PlayerTV: This afternoon, right here in the city, Boston's swatting sultans will swing for the fences.|response=Led by star pitcher Matt "The Missile" Murtagh, Boston hopes to defeat Texas, and deliver their first World Series victory since 1918.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4|topic=001EC168|before=|response=Turning to economic news of the day. Vault-Tec stock continues to rise as tensions with China reach an all-time high.|after=PlayerTV: With the world poised on the brink of war, Vault-Tec is reporting a record number of reservations in Vaults around the country.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC167|before=PlayerTV: Turning to economic news of the day. Vault-Tec stock continues to rise as tensions with China reach an all-time high.|response=With the world poised on the brink of war, Vault-Tec is reporting a record number of reservations in Vaults around the country.|after=PlayerTV: Vault-Tec announced a continuation of their popular "Welcome Home" promotion. They report openings are still available in area Vaults 81, 111, and 114.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC166|before=PlayerTV: With the world poised on the brink of war, Vault-Tec is reporting a record number of reservations in Vaults around the country.|response=Vault-Tec announced a continuation of their popular "Welcome Home" promotion. They report openings are still available in area Vaults 81, 111, and 114.|after=PlayerTV: Since debuting Vault 76 last year, in honor of America's Tercentenary, Vault-Tec continues to expand with plans for well over 100 Vaults around the country.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC165|before=PlayerTV: Vault-Tec announced a continuation of their popular "Welcome Home" promotion. They report openings are still available in area Vaults 81, 111, and 114.|response=Since debuting Vault 76 last year, in honor of America's Tercentenary, Vault-Tec continues to expand with plans for well over 100 Vaults around the country.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3|topic=001EC164|before=|response=And now, our exclusive coverage of the continuing volatile situation with Communist China.|after=PlayerTV: Chinese forces may have finally been driven from Anchorage, but the conflict has transitioned into a frighteningly tense stalemate.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC163|before=PlayerTV: And now, our exclusive coverage of the continuing volatile situation with Communist China.|response=Chinese forces may have finally been driven from Anchorage, but the conflict has transitioned into a frighteningly tense stalemate.|after=PlayerTV: With diplomacy all but suspended, and conventional warfare taking a historic toll on both sides, many have wondered if the good old U-S-of-A hasn't finally entered into a fight it just can't win.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC162|before=PlayerTV: Chinese forces may have finally been driven from Anchorage, but the conflict has transitioned into a frighteningly tense stalemate.|response=With diplomacy all but suspended, and conventional warfare taking a historic toll on both sides, many have wondered if the good old U-S-of-A hasn't finally entered into a fight it just can't win.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5|topic=001EC161|before=|response=Followed by... yes, followed by flashes. Blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions... We're... we're trying to get confirmation...|after=ActiveSpouse: What? What did he say?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC160|before=ActiveSpouse: What? What did he say?|response=But we seem to have lost contact with our affiliate stations...|after=ActiveSpouse: Oh no...|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC15F|before=ActiveSpouse: Oh no...|response=We do have... coming in... confirmed reports. I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania.|after=PlayerTV: My God.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC15E|before=PlayerTV: We do have... coming in... confirmed reports. I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania.|response=My God.|after=PlayerTV: Our soldiers were right: War. War never changes.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=001EC15D|before=PlayerTV: My God.|response=Our soldiers were right: War. War never changes.|after=|abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files